Rainstorms Remix: Thunderstorms
by Caidezes
Summary: Jake Clawson doesn't like thunderstorms. So his best friend, Chance Furlong, uses it as the perfect opportunity to 'distract' him. Slash.


**Rainstorms Remix: Thunderstorms**

**  
**Summary: Jake Clawson doesn't like thunderstorms. So his best friend, Chance Furlong, uses it as the perfect opportunity to 'distract' him. M/M, Anthro, Anal, Oral, WAFF, HJ, Language, Oneshot, COMPLETE, REMIXED. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAT Kats or any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. Original story credit goes to Jake Clawson. (At Adultfanfiction.) Improvements and editing credit goes to me, Caidezes.

(Original) Author's note: There is a scene in this story that was inspired by a comic panel in Deviantart. Inspirational credit (A.K.A.- Comic panel) goes to chibijaime.

(Revision) Author's notes: I found this story (titled: Rainstorms) a while ago and couldn't help but fall in love with it. V_V However, I was devastated that it ended so abruptly. So what did I do? Expand it of course! XD I always admire everyone else's work, so I did not remove any of the original content in the story. All I did was add on extra background information and details, while still keeping the original author's writing style intact. (I hope!) Also, I have no plans to write any more chapters (as of now), as that would be something akin to mocking Jake's great work. But at least I did do something that should please everyone. I MADE IT LONGER!!! (And hopefully easier to read than the original.) Yay! More enjoyment time!!! :P

Key

Blah= Narrative, "Blah"= Talking, _Blah_= Thinking, 'Blah'= Titles and/or side quotes, **Blah**= Strongly emphasized words, & (Blah)= Observations/Extra details/thoughts.

---------- =Story beginning/ending & *****=Scene/time change.

Okay folks, without further adieu, here's the (re-mastered/remixed) story! Enjoy!!! (Hopefully.)

----------

Megakat City, located off the east coast of the United States of America, was one of the largest and busiest capitals of the world. From local elections to international communications and biochemical advancements, it was one of the leading cities in technology and research. Now it was expanding to 'broaden the horizons' of its people and its publicity by constructing casinos and sources of entertainment for all ages in order to lure in tourists. The Mayor, Manx, wanted it to become the greatest and most desired attraction on the globe.

But that always came at a high cost.

Along with its positive outlook, it had an equal balance of negative complications. Due to the city's vastly growing popularity, a rather immense multitude of criminals harbored themselves on the streets, seeking either power or money. Some desired nothing more than the destruction of life itself while others wanted to mold it to their preferred time. These villainous individuals would stop at nothing to achieve their goals, but there was a glimmer of hope in the skies of Megakat City in the form of a black phantasm. That 'phantasm' was currently flying over the skyscrapers, being invisible to anyone watching from the street as both the night sky and storm clouds camouflaged it.

"Damn, T-Bone this storm isn't going to be letting up anytime soon is it?" Razor asked as he stared at his dimensional radar with a frown, jumping every once in a while when the lightning would get too close.

The pilot gave a nod, grunting as he pulled the joystick hard to the right, causing the jet to do a corkscrew spin, jolting the smaller cat in his seat.

"Hey watch it! I'm back here, remember? You're going to jerk me around so hard, my brains are going to turn to mush."

"Haha, sorry there buddy. Just dodging the lightning, that's all. We don't want to end up in another alternate dimension, do we?" The big yellow kat chuckled as he steadied the aircraft. "Wanna call it a night? We haven't had anything in over three weeks, what with Dark Kat, the Metallikats, and Dr. Viper gone. Not to mention Turmoil and the Pastmaster. There's nothing out here the Enforcers can't handle…"

"Did I hear that right T-Bone? Did you just say that 'there's nothing out here the Enforcers can't handle?' I think I may be going deaf." Razor mocked, earning a hiss from his partner.

"Oh choke on a hairball. So?"

The smaller of the two continued to stare hard at the screen, a particularly close bolt of lightning striking hard, causing him to screech and his fur to stand on end. The pilot quirked a brow when he glanced over his shoulder to see his partner being jittery over a thunderstorm.

"Razor, buddy, you can't seriously be scared of a little storm can you? It's not that bad." T-Bone mocked.

"Shut up…I don't like lightning. So what? As long as I don't see it I'm fine." Razor muttered, trying his best to ignore said element, though it made a point to strike as close to the cockpit as possible.

After smacking T-Bone in the back of the head for laughing at him a second time, he sighed. "Let's get out of here; there isn't really anything else to do." With that said, the jet made a U-turn and headed back to the hangar.

*****

Once they landed and the rotating lift brought them down, the engine was killed and the cockpit canopy slid open. Razor was the first one out to the wing, stretching his arms above his head while his tail curled behind him, his claws retracting once he relaxed. It was strange for him to leave the Turbokat first, for T-Bone always jumped the gun to make it in time for his Scaredy Kat cartoons. He lingered, however, just sitting there watching his friend with an intent look.

"Something wrong?"

T-Bone jumped out of his thoughts when he was addressed and smiled sheepishly. "No, nothing's wrong, just zoned out for a minute there." He gave a thumbs up before hopping out and closing the cockpit.

"You go on ahead. I'm going to dry the Turbokat." He offered as he pulled his helmet off.

"You sure? I mean, your show is on, isn't it?"

There was a shrug as he waved a hand nonchalantly. "It's a re-run so I think I'll manage, but a new episode of Litterbin is on, isn't it? Why don't you go watch it and I'll come up when I'm finished. I'll even make dinner, if you don't mind the wait."

_Okay this is a little strange, but…I guess I can't argue with him._ "Once you've got your mind set on something, there's no changing it is there?" Jake only received a grin in response and he sighed with a shake of his head. "Alright, I'll see you up there then."

"Okay." The tabby replied and grabbed a towel to start drying, not wanting to see any water spots on their jet, yet he paused when he heard Razor's locker open. He ignored it at first, but the sound of the other changing caught his attention and he turned his head, watching out of the corner of his eye. Yellow ears flicked as he listened to the sound of cloth shuffling, looking Razor up and down as he stripped out of his SWAT uniform and changed into his mechanic jumpsuit, noting how lean the chocolate feline was. Though that lithe physique was nothing to take lightly, for he knew his friend could throw him across a room if he really set his mind to it. The color of his fur was something he admired as well, how it reminded him of milk chocolate. Delicious. _I wonder if he tastes like chocolate..._ He mentally smacked himself and heaved, finally peeling his eyes away when the other had finished and climbed up the ladder.

_Face it Chance, you don't stand a chance with him. He won't ever think like that, so don't even start that train of thought again. You've been thinking it far too often lately and you need to squash it. _

T-Bone's ears flopped as his drying slowed to a halt, and a frown settled on his face. It had been like that for almost eight years. He had met Jake Clawson at the Enforcer Academy seven years earlier and, at first, he thought nothing of him but a rookie gunner looking for a pilot to slow down. He had heard stories of the prodigiously talented 'Ace Gunner' and 'Computer Wiz' who had entered the academy unbelievably early, being only eighteen years old. (But then again, Chance himself was only a year older.) He figured that the 'little boy' (as he would mockingly call him) was just a fancy shooter that was full of himself. However, when he saw his potential, it all changed in an instant. His skills rated higher than most of their intermediate (and sometimes advanced) officers and thus, he was quickly recognized. And who better to be a star rookie's pilot than the star rookie pilot himself? (Who also rated as highly, if not higher.) So there they were, the two new 'hotshots' of Megakat City. They were paired together from day one and had been ever since. It was during that first year, though, that he began to notice things about his partner that no rationally thinking tom kat should. The fact that every team got their own room to share made it even easier to observe those irrational things.

His sleeping habits for example. Jake snored (and loudly at that) but it didn't come out as such. Instead he purred deeply and Chance found that highly adorable. (Though he refused to mentally or verbally articulate it.) Jake's grooming ritual intrigued him as well. The small kat would always set everything out before getting into the shower. He would bathe with a certain brand of body wash, shampoo, and conditioner (that he never let his friend use), and would then spend extra time brushing his fur to make it the sleek, smooth softness that made it feel and look like silk. Lastly were those eyes; deepest emerald and always shining. He could look into them all day. It was those little things that started to gain his attention, and then it just progressed from there. From his personality to his odd mannerisms, he just couldn't get enough of it. Sure they were complete opposites in just about every way, but that didn't matter. Opposites attract, right?

After graduating from the Enforcer academy in four years (a one time record, for the academy's regular 'non prodigy' program was a six year course), with flying colors and several honors, both were granted jobs directly under the newly designated Commander Ulysses Feral. (They were the youngest recruits to graduate in the academy's history; the duo being only twenty-one and twenty-two.) They spent two years as an Enforcer duo before the fabled Dark Kat mishap. (Though Chance preferred not to recollect that particular memory, lest he ravage everything in his path in a blind rage towards Feral.) During those two fateful years, he took notice of two exceptionally interesting facts. Those two facts, aside from protecting the innocent, were the only things driving him forward…and they still were.

The first was the fact that he was slowly but surely falling in an immaculately undying love with his partner. As much as the older kat tried to deny it or pretend it was some sort of strange mental illness, he couldn't refuse the way he felt about Jake Clawson. The younger male just had an unmistakably strong effect on him. (From his scent, personality, voice, habits, physical features, and 'friendly touches.') Chance had found it hard to be living in the same apartment with the brown one, without outright raping him into oblivion. He had no other choice but to hide his feelings, for he new that Jake would leave if he were ever to find out that someone he trusted as his 'best friend' had been on the verge of secretly stalking him. So he remained in secrecy, even after they were practically exiled from Megakat City to the salvage yard by Feral. The following year, they had made their debut as the SWAT Kats: Protectors of Megakat City. They had managed to use their new prison as a headquarters, house, and vehicle repair shop combined into one inconspicuous package. All of their new transports, gadgets, and computer systems were made by Jake's new SWAT pseudonym, 'Razor'. (Although Chance, or 'T-bone', helped him find the parts beneath and between all the trash.) It was during that year that Chance finally found something to distract him from Jake. Crime was a plenty, after all. Recently however, the strange urges seemed to have gotten even stronger than before.

The second fact he had perceived was that Jake didn't seem to go out on dates with anyone during the entire time Chance had known him. At first he figured that the younger male simply had no suitors, though that theory was shattered when their reputations were spread throughout the Enforcers, giving them both plenty of both male and female choices. Chance simply played along with it. (Even going as far as taking some of them out on dates in order to eradicate Jake from his mind, if only briefly.) His partner however, did absolutely nothing about it. He followed his usual schedule and completely ignored any and all unnecessary social interactions. Except with Chance. (Though the blue eyed one merely thought of it as a result of their close bond, for he knew Jake was as straight as tom kats could be. He was manly, childish sometimes, but definitely straight. The only thing that could get the gunner acting strange was thunder and lightning during a storm, though Chance had no idea why. He had found him holding on to his pillow for dear life during a thunderstorm once.) When he asked Jake one day why he didn't seem to have a girlfriend, the smaller tom merely grinned and told him he wasn't interested in close, personal relationships at the moment. (The pilot took notice though, that his gunner's face fell somewhat after saying so.) The rest of their years together were the same, yet Chance was slightly hopeful. _At least he's not seeing anyone. _Even then, with the other kat occupied with his television program, Chance was the slightest bit hopeful. _Maybe, now that he's known me for this long, he won't just leave if I tell him… I mean, he's twenty-five now and I'm twenty-six. I think I've waited long enough…_

_Who am I kidding, though? If I came out and told him right now he would probably freak out and run away, or threaten to kick my ass if I came near him. Just keep your mind on your work Chance. That's all you can do. You can only see him with friendly eyes. No matter how much you may like him._

*****

_Hm. I wonder what's taking Chance so long…it's not __**that**__ hard to dry off the Turbokat._ Jake wondered as he looked up at the clock, noticing that it had been a good hour and usually it only took about twenty-five to thirty minutes to completely wipe down the jet. As his curiosity got the better of him, the mechanic turned off the television and headed down to the hangar, almost worried because Chance was taking so long.

"Hey Chance, buddy, you okay down here? What's taking so long?" He asked, having found his best friend sitting on the left wing of their transport, paws dangling between his knees as he stared off into space. He walked closer, yet the striped kat showed no signs of noticing him. Jake decided to snap him out of the strange trance like state he was in and thus, jumped onto the ship's wing.

"Hello? Earth to Chance Furlong, Chance Furlong come in please." A brow lofted when no answer was given at first and then waved a paw in front of the big kat's face, at last earning his attention. What he didn't expect, though, was being almost knocked off the wing when said kat jumped in terrorized surprise.

"Ah! Jake!" The older male's paw quickly shot out and grabbed Jake's jumpsuit, yanking him up onto the jet again and almost into his lap. They were nose-to-nose at that moment and he could feel his heart leap into his throat. The tabby stared into the shocked and slightly embarrassed eyes of his fellow SWAT Kat for a few seconds before snapping back to reality.

"E-Eh, sorry Jake…I'm just not having a good day today am I?" He alleged and reluctantly pulled away, clearing his throat.

The shorthair was stunned for a second then shook his head, feeling his cheeks light up. "It's fine. I'm more worried about **you**. You gonna tell me what's up now or are we going to beat around the bush again?"

The pilot hesitated, passing a glance to the other who was staring back patiently.

"I don't know Jake. I guess I'm just thinking too much."

"Yeah?" This perked Jake's interest. "About what?"

_Ah, shit. Open that big mouth Furlong, so you can insert your __**other**__ foot. What am I suppose to tell him? I don't want to lie._

"Nothing much. Us I suppose." _Well…it's not a __**complete**__ lie. But still…_

"Us, huh? What about us?" The gunner asked as he took a seat next to his partner, paws grasping the edge of the wing. If it concerned either of them, or both of them, he wanted to know.

"Well uh…I just…was thinking about the old days. You know, with the Enforcers." Chance said hastily and shifted.

"Enforcer days…Hate to admit it, but if it weren't for the Enforcers, we never would have met nor would we be best friends and partners today. We kinda owe them even though Feral has a stick shoved so far up his ass he can't walk straight." The two of them snickered at that comment.

"That's for sure. Well, I guess I was just reminiscing. I'm okay now. Why don't you head back up? I'll join you in a minute." That was his option, but the shake of Jake's head told him otherwise.

"Not this time. I have to help you give the jet a sponge bath since you didn't finish drying it while it was still wet. We'll head up together." With finality in his words, they hopped off the aircraft and proceeded to wash it and re-dry it, the process taking almost two hours. (Though it did leave the Turbokat shiny and spotless.)

*****

It was midnight by the time they finished, both being thankful the shop was closed the next day. They went back upstairs after Chance changed and made a late dinner, not that either of them minded very much. Afterwards, Jake called the shower first and headed to the bathroom while Chance went to his room to read some of his comics before bed. The yellow kat's ears twitched to the sound of running water. The comics occupied him for a few good minutes, but his eyes would occasionally shift to the hallway, seeing the light shining from the cracked bathroom door. _Just a peek, maybe? Couldn't hurt. Not like I haven't seen him before._ He considered the options before getting up, being stealthy as he crept down the hall and stuck his head in the steam-filled room. He could make out Jake's silhouette behind the glass of their small shower, sky-blue eyes narrowing a little as they scanned the area only to land on his friend's boxers.

A sly smirk spread across his face as he tiptoed into the bathroom and snatched them, as well as Jake's pajamas, before high-tailing it out of there just as the shower was turned off. As soon as he heard the door to the shower open he shot around the corner and down the stairs cackling like Chop Shop on crystal methamphetamine. (Though, to Jake, the villain's laugh was abysmally irritating compared to his friend's current unceasing one, due to its conditions and what they implied.)

"**Chance!!!**" The larger feline's name rang throughout the household as the smaller one ran out of the bathroom dripping wet with nothing but a towel around his waist, an irritated expression plastered on his face. "Damnit Chance, give me back my clothes!" He practically roared it as soon as he reached the top of the downward sloping staircase and saw the big tabby standing at the bottom with **his** personal garments in hand and a pleased, yet mockingly cruel, look on his face.

"Come and get'em if you think you have the balls to!" Chance teasingly called from downstairs, waving the articles of clothing like a flag before darting off into the garage. The gunner scurried down the stairs, only to see a glimpse of his partner's tail disappearing through the door that led to the expansive garage.

"Oh come on Chance! I **just** took a shower and you're going to make me chase you all the way in there?!" The brown kat huffed as he stood in the doorway of the garage moments later; his arms folded and looking pissed with his tail flicking behind him.

The striped one stood on the other side of their tow-truck, grinning like an idiot with his friend's clothes in possession. "Aw, what's wrong? Don't cough up a hairball now. Come on. Come and get it." He said holding the clothes just out of reach. Jake paced over to him and tried to pry the items from his hands, but the other's height advantage made the task moot.

"….I'm going to kick your sorry ass Chance Furlong. Come on! My fur is drying and I haven't brushed it yet." Every time Jake would jump to seize a hold on his clothes, Chance would lift them slightly higher and out of reach of his irritated furry companion.

"Sorry bud, you're not getting them back unless you snatch them from my hands." Chance stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Jake's glare narrowed. He would have tried to use force to take back his clothes, but he didn't want to risk getting dirty again and having to take another shower.

Jake's ears pinned and he snorted, turning around. "Fine! I'll just go without them." And with that he walked back inside, giving Chance a nice retreating view. (Despite the towel covering up the 'interesting' parts.)

The tabby quirked a brow at that, his head tilting slightly. _Jake go commando? Interesting._ With a snicker he followed him back inside, stashing his clothes under his mattress for safe-keeping. Once that was taken care of, he went into the bathroom to see Jake sitting on the toilet brushing his fur. _So soft-looking. I want to touch it. Just once._

Just as the short-haired kat was finishing his tail, he caught sight of Chance's reflection in the mirror with his peripheral vision and turned around, glaring at him. "What now? I've got nothing else you can steal…Except maybe my dignity…" He mumbled the last part as he turned and completed his task. Chance watched as his friend continued his brushing furiously.

"Aw, lighten up! I'm just playin' with you. Don't be so tail-hurt over it."

There was only a snort as Jake stood up and walked past Chance and into his room, their arms brushing as he did so. The small gesture sent shivers up the big kat's spine, making him unsure of how to react to it. Deciding against his instincts, he settled for going back into his own room, flopping onto his stomach on the mattress to continue with the comic marathon that had previously been started. His curious mind wouldn't divert from his partner, however. He forced himself to concentrate on his comic books for another fifteen minutes, but, after failing again, he merely sighed and closed the one he was reading and put them away. _Hmm…_ A few moments of silent thought passed by prior to him sliding out of bed and into Jake's room. Inside, he saw the other laying in bed facing the wall, the covers lying precariously low around his waist and his tail laying unmoving over it. He had his arms folded under his pillow, which his muzzle was buried in, and looked peaceful.

"Hey, uh, Jake. You stilled pissed at me?" He wondered idly as he stood beside Jake's bed, rubbing the back of his head uneasily.

"Hmph, yes." Was the annoyed and muttered reply he received.

Chance's frown deepened, but then an idea came to mind as a paw rose to Jake's head, rubbing lightly. He didn't realize that Jake was going to be as upset as he currently was when he played the prank on him. But he noticed that his brown friend had been quite emotionally dynamic since the storm had started earlier.

"How can you possibly still be mad at me? It was just a little joke." He murmured, leaning over him, his forearm resting on the bed next to the smaller tom.

"I can think of a few reasons…" The other SWAT Kat stated, though the petting felt kind of nice.

As it continued, Chance used a claw to scratch behind one of his friend's ears, hoping to elicit a purr.

"Aw, come on Jake, lighten up…" He pleaded, smirking when he started to hear a diminutive rumble under him.

The angry one steadily began to relax, a low purr forming as he sighed with a small smile. (His tail curled and swished about with delight.)

"Still pissed at me?" Chance was trying his best to comfort his 'buddy'. That didn't mean that he wasn't enjoying seeing Jake melt under his touch though.

"Hnn…Guess I can forgive you this time…I want my clothes back…" Jake murred, letting himself enjoy the petting from his partner.

_He really is as soft as I imagined…maybe softer. Hmm, if only I could have more._ Such were Chance's thoughts as he sighed and pulled away, leaving the room to come back and set Jake's clothes on the edge of his bed.

"Night buddy." Was all he said before returning to his room to go to sleep.

*****

There was a disappointed sound when the pets and warmth disappeared, he looked over his shoulder to watch the pilot leave, come back, and leave again.

"Uh…Night…I guess." He said slowly to the retreating form, staring at his pajamas a moment prior to getting out of bed to slip the pants and shirt on, putting his boxers away. When he tried to go back to sleep, however, he found it colder than he first thought and attempted to warm himself up by pulling the blankets around his small form. It failed. The rain outside had made the small building they called a house unusually frigid.

_Should I ask Chance if I can use his blanket…No. That's being selfish. I suppose…I could ask to sleep in his bed tonight. We've had to do that before during our Enforcer training back at the academy. I hope he doesn't mind._

*****

He lay there a little while longer, silently debating, before the cold became too much and he slipped out of bed, padding out of the room and down the hallway to the other bedroom. The door creaked as he pushed it open, holding his blanket around himself tightly. He could make out the rising and falling lump on the bed in the corner, which mirrored his own. Slowly and quietly, the cold feline made his way towards his friend's sleeping form. He stood at the end of the bed and observed, opening his mouth to speak, but stopped and shook his head before turning with the intention to leave.

"Jake what is it? Is something the matter?" The larger SWAT Kat's voice cut through the air, freezing him in his tracks.

"Ah, no…I was just…um…I was just cold. I'll see if we have any extra blankets downstairs." He exclaimed quietly.

Chance's ears perked and he sat up. "Hey wait a second. We don't have any extra blankets. What…you scared to ask if you can sleep in my bed? C'mon this big kat's got enough body heat to go around. I think I'll survive sharing some of it with a twig like you." He teased as he patted the spot by the wall. "We'll use both blankets to insulate us just like the good old days in training camp."

The smaller of the two was tentative, he glancing back at the door, but an expectant sound from the tabby and the chill of the room changed his mind. He rushed over to crawl into the bed, shivering under the covers. (Though not completely from the cold, for the storm refused to let up.) His friend couldn't help but chuckle when the lithe one jumped at the sound of lightning, having taken notice long before that the rain outside hadn't stopped since they got back.

"You're such a scaredy kat. You can handle gunfights and near-death experiences with mutants, but you can't take a little thunderstorm?" A punch to the arm was his reward for his sarcasm, but another flash and he suddenly had his partner clinging to him. "Jake calm down. How come lightning doesn't bother you in the Turbokat, but you freak out in our own house?"

"I dunno…I guess I just never liked thunderstorms….. When I was little, my parents were out grocery shopping when a storm blew in out of nowhere. They'd told me that they'd be back in thirty minutes max, so I had absolutely nothing to worry about. The storm was a pretty bad one, or at least that's what the news' weatherman said. Apparently, it was a severe electrical storm. I was alone and scared, but there was no one there to tell me it would be all right. I had never stayed home alone during a storm before and I didn't know what to do besides huddle up in a corner of the living room and flinch every time lightning would strike close by. I guess lightning would freak out any ten year old kat, huh?" Jake smirked lightly, remembering the bitter memory. "The storm only got worse as the hours passed, and my parents still hadn't come back from the store…" The younger tom's face fell considerably, confirming Chance's intuitive hunch. "I got a phone call right after the storm ended…It was the local hospital……They…They told me my parents' car had been stricken by lightning on their way back home from the market…" Jake sounded like he would break down in tears at any moment. Chance however, looked worried. _How come he never told me this before?_ "I guess I never really got over it. In the jet I'm too focused on my radar to pay attention to the lightning, so I don't always notice it. On the ground I have nothing to distract me…" He told his larger friend, burying his face in Chance's chest whilst he curled up in a ball against him. Jake could never control his emotions during a thunderstorm. He would always act like a scared little kitten. (A scared little kitten that needed someone to show him that he wasn't alone.)

Although he knew his friend needed some positive encouragement, Chance was at a loss of words after hearing the chocolaty brown kat's story. But if there was something he was good at, it was giving encouragement through teasing taunts. (Though his companion didn't always appreciate, or approve of, them.) "Well don't worry, Chance is here and he won't let the lightning get you." He mocked again, although he didn't receive any response this time around. Yet he knew that Jake comprehended what he meant by the jeer. Despite his teasing tone, Chance was really worried about his best friend. He had never seen Jake so emotional during all of their years together, and it scared him.

He opted to do his best to console his emotional friend. At first he simply let Jake cuddle against him, feeling him jolt every time the thunder would clap or the lightning would strike. But when the smaller kat began shaking harder, he took the initiative to wrap his arms around his small frame and pulled him closer, cooing to him while a paw scratched behind his ears in a comforting gesture. It wasn't long before purrs started coming from Jake. He starting to rub his nose against the other's chest, his paws being balled near his muzzle, holding onto Chance's shirt.

_Jake…Don't tempt me._ _**Please.**_

The grip the pilot had around his partner tightened, his own purr threatening to come out.

"Mmn…warm…" Jake purred sleepily, nuzzling up under Chance's chin while his tail swished lazily. It would brush or wrap around the other tom's, causing said tom to tremble.

_Fuck it…It's a now-or-never situation. And I can't keep this act up forever._

And that was the truth, for the more Jake snuggled up to him, the more he would feel it. And everything from the chocolate male's scent to the feel of his coat and his small body in his arms was driving the striped tom crazy. Chance was sure that Jake would notice the change in his scent quickly considering his face was rubbing against his chest. Yet, he didn't want to completely freak his friend out with his strange advances.

_I'll start slow and see how he takes it. If there's any hint of him disliking it, I'll back off and apologize, and hope to god he forgives me. If he doesn't, well…_

The thought wasn't completed as he looked down at the slumbering kat, smiling a little in admiration. As he told himself, he started slow. He simply ran a paw up and down his gunner's back as he nuzzled into the top of his head, breathing in Jake's unique aroma. Gradually, his affection moved lower, rubbing their noses and foreheads together like any typical kat would do to his or her loved ones. And, surprisingly, he received the same gesture.

His fingers dared to run along Jake's waistline, venturing further up to trail a single claw up his spine. It caused the little tom to let out a shaky breath, his ears pinning against his head. To the action, his back arched, in turn pressing himself firmly against the larger form he was laying with.

_Oh, a little sensitive are we?_

Chance grinned as he purred and repeated the process, enjoying how the brown feline quivered and moved against him. (Perking his interest and growing arousal.) He wanted to see and hear more of those reactions form his partner. He could tell the emerald-eyed male was getting excited due to the change in his scent as well as the rise in his body heat; it simply provoked him to continue with his slow advances. It was moments later that he noticed Jake was dreaming, as he heard mumbling coming from said kat. He guessed it was a good dream because the other was kneading at his chest and purring loudly.

"Mrr Chance…"

Chance's ears perked up swiftly. _Did he just say…?_

"Chance…Nn…"

_He did. He's…I can't believe he's __**dreaming**__ about me._

The murmur of his name fueled his determination as well as his courage, he finally took the tentative last leap and leaned down, using his free paw to tilt Jake's chin. He rubbed his tan nose gently against the black one of the lean kat. Their lips were but a few centimeters apart until he risked sealing them. It was hot and sweet, better than he'd dreamt it would, although he wanted to make it more. There was definite proof that his friend was enjoying it, as he hadn't woken and pulled back yet. So he decided to take it further and thus ran a rough tongue along Jake's lips, coaxing them apart so that the appendage could slip in and map out the inside of his mouth. (The bigger of the two let out a moan as their tongues danced.) Jake was still in dreamland until things started to take a more intimate turn, his eyes slid open as his senses kicked in and registered exactly what was going on. When they did, he gasped and pulled back, (a chain of saliva connecting their tongues when he did so) as he gaped at the other SWAT Kat. He felt his face go red all of a sudden and he shrank down, his shoulders rising as his ears were pinned further down against his head.

"Ch-Chance what are you doing?" Was the stammered question, whilst he carefully tried to maneuver out of his partner's arms, though they held fast.

"You were calling my name in your sleep." Chance answered wholeheartedly.

"…" There was a deer-caught-in-headlights look from the gunner at the news, it only serving to darken his crimson blush.

"I-I didn't…"

"You did. Twice. Are you really going to deny it? Deny this?" Chance uttered as he stared down at the shorthair. Then, he suddenly rolled Jake onto his back and pinned him down by the paws, lacing their fingers together.

"W-What are you doing Chance? Get off me!" The smaller of the two wriggled underneath the yellow tabby, but stopped dead when his mouth was claimed. (There were quite a few whimpers on his part.)

Chance purred, making sure to situate himself between Jake's legs, rocking his lower body slowly. When he pulled back, he licked his fangs and smirked, trailing kisses along his co-pilot's neck. (Sharp canines nipping at the tender skin playfully.)

"Uhn….Chance…stop…this i-is wrong. We, ah, shouldn't be d-doing this…" The logical kat tried to reason, albeit his body was telling Chance otherwise. So the larger male continued his actions, feeling the chocolate tom stiffen in his pajama pants.

"If you really wanted me to stop Jake, you would have thrown me off by now." Was the murr into his ear before it was nipped, one of the striped mechanic's paws releasing the other's to travel down his side. (Only to turn around and move up under his shirt, caressing his silky soft fur with sharp claws.) "Don't deny me Jake…I've wanted this for too long. And now that I've seen I have a glimmer of hope, I'm not letting it go."

"Chance…" Those words caused his mind to come to a screeching halt. _Chance wants this? And not only that, but he's been wanting this for a long time?_ What other secrets was the bigger tom hiding from him? Then again, he had been hiding his own up until now, may as well put it all out in the open. After all, how could he refuse something he wanted as well?

It was difficult to refuse either way, seeing as how they were both becoming aroused, the evidence rubbing against one another through their pants. (On top of the heavy mating scent that was wafting in the air.) He also, started to feel the same feeling he felt when he was little and his parents would let him sleep in their bed during a bad storm. Love. That and the simple thought of being dominated by his best friend and partner had him trembling in anticipation. He couldn't just walk away from that.

Not that Chance would let him, the proof being the claws roaming over his chest, gently teasing a nipple to hardness and making his back curve. Murmurs of the his name drove the striped one onward, keeping a hold of Jake's other paw as his mouth moved down, having previously pushed his shirt up so that he could get to the area under it. The chocolaty one let out a gasp when he felt lips surround the nub that was being teased, fangs nipping enough to stimulate him, but not hard enough to hurt. By that time Jake decided to take action himself, his free paw rising to scratch behind one of the pilot's ears, drawing out a low purr. It continued until Chance moved downward, trailing kisses over the gunner's stomach to his waistline. He hooked a finger over the waistband of the other's pants to draw them down and expose his partner completely.

"Chance."

The large tom stopped, his ears darting forward at the sound of his name, and looked up, slight concern settling in his eyes. "Am I going too fast?" He wondered. He wanted to consummate his love for the other tom, but not if said tom felt uncomfortable or unsure about it. He respected him too much to take advantage of him in such a manner.

Jake smiled sheepishly and shook his head with risen shoulders, his tanned face being almost a rosy color.

"No…Just a little nervous, that's all." Was the confession, the words bringing a reassuring smile to the tabby's face as he leaned up and placed a sincere kiss to Jake's lips before nuzzling their noses together.

"I promise I won't hurt you. You know I never would." _I'd kill myself if I ever did…_

"I-I know. I trust you Chance. That doesn't stop me from being nervous, though. I've never done this before with anyone, so cut me some slack…" Jake murmured between more affectionate kisses as his pants were slid off and dropped onto the floor. They only paused long enough for Chance to slip his shirt over his head, though the tabby used it to pin both of Jake's wrists to the pillow above his head. He took that time to sit back a little and drink in the sight laid before him. A slow grin expanded across his face as sky-blue orbs traveled from the shorthair's face, down over his chest and stomach, and lastly between his legs.

"D-Don't look at me like that." Came the timid demand, causing the burly kat's eyes to shoot back up to see his friend pouting, ears pinned and head tilted off to the side. His tail swished back and forth next to him. Such a look only made his grin widen.

"I was just admiring the scenery buddy."

"Yeah, well it's embarrassing."

"Oh well, if you find that embarrassing, then you're going to **really** hate me for what I'm going to do next." The bigger of the two exclaimed as he moved back down. This time he used his paws to spread Jake's legs and ran his claws along the insides to make him shiver, before hooking his arms under the younger's knees and lifting slightly. (Whilst he gripped the slim hips in preparation for the task at hand.)

"Chance what are you…a-ah! **Oh God!**…" Jake was cut off mid-question when something rough and wet slid up the underside of his length, both paws being free to grip the sheets tightly, as another lick was given and then another in a slow pattern. His whimpers were enough to provoke Chance into lapping at the leaking slit, murring at the exotic taste of his fellow SWAT Kat. When he felt that the teasing was not enough, he wrapped his lips around the tip of the shaft and suckled, gradually moving down to about halfway before stopping and working on what he had. His purrs sent vibrations into the flesh, which only served to stimulate Jake further.

Brows dipped over half-mast emeralds as Jake watched his best friend and partner suck him. Each little suck or lick sent jolts of pleasure up his spine, making his tail lash around under him in excitement. He would moan and hiss amongst the calls of the other's name, his ears laying flat against his head before perking and twitching. His hips eventually starting to rock back and forth, causing his member to slide in and out of Chance's mouth. In turn, the tabby took that as a good sign and sucked harder whilst moving down until he had the throbbing organ completely in his mouth. He used his throat and cheek muscles together to massage it as his head bobbed and turned from side to side in hopes of coaxing out more of that tangy fluid. The harder the pilot sucked, the more roughly the gunner would thrust into his mouth, until he started to feel a sizzle in the pit of his stomach growing rapidly the longer their actions carried on.

"Ch-Chance…I-I can't…much longer…" The lithe tom panted, forewarning the bigger one of his oncoming orgasm. Chance paused only for a second before continuing, albeit his act became more desperate, showing Jake that he wasn't going to let up until he came.

The warning was all he received as well, for it was maybe a minute later before there was a loud call of his name ringing in the bedroom and his mouth was suddenly filled with a salty hot fluid. Thick globs of white ran down his throat as he drank all that was offered to him, leaving not a drop to be spared as he milked the other mechanic dry with loud slurps and gulps. He finally pulled back when there was nothing left and licked his muzzle after cleaning Jake's spent length off. He then leaned over and smirked.

"You know I always wondered if you tasted like chocolate…but personally I think you taste better." The striped male chuckled before leaning in and sealing their lips, giving Jake a taste of himself. It was a little awkward, but at the same time there was just something so hot about it that the brown kat couldn't get angry or disgusted. When they broke apart, they were both panting lightly, Chance noticing that Jake's fur was damp with sweat, despite the cold that had been long since forgotten.

Their moment of rest was brought to an end when Jake sat, propped himself up with one hand behind him, used the other to pull Chance down by the collar of his shirt into a brief kiss, and then released him and took the opportunity to remove his shirt so that they were both topless. The striped kat slid an arm around the younger kat's waist; the gesture gave Jake free reign to use both his paws to explore his partner's body, running both up and down Chance's chest, teasing the pert nubs found their then slid around his neck to draw him down into another passionate lip lock. As he was luring the other's tongue into his mouth, his paws moved down between their bodies and dipped into the big kat's pants, wrapping fingers around the hard, thick shaft there. His face turned a darker shade of crimson at the discovery of his size, it being a little more than intimidating to a small guy like him. It was evident in his surprised expression when he pulled back and bit his lip. Chance merely chuckled through his moan and nipped Jake's neck while he rocked his hips into his hands, groaning as he was pumped and stroked within those shaky paws.

"Y-You're a lot…um…bigger than I thought, Chance. You sure you're not going to hurt me?" Jake questioned with an incredulous look on his face, his ears turning forward, though he didn't stop pleasing the other.

There was only a nod as the yellow kat's voice was momentarily lost to the moans and growls that escaped, his hips giving a small buck or two as his need grew. A few more rough strokes were given while the chocolate SWAT Kat dug his thumb claw into the slit (being careful as to not hurt the pilot), making Chance quiver and hiss between loud purrs of enjoyment, a small smile forming from the approving sounds he received for his efforts. After a few more hard pumps around the base and more heated kisses, Jake decided that he wanted to continue and reluctantly pulled away from a needy Chance so as to roll over onto his stomach before rising onto his knees, his head and forearms now resting on the pillow as he presented himself to his best friend. With a paw near his muzzle, he looked over a risen shoulder in apprehension. (His pants now coming out somewhat shaky.) While Jake had been changing positions, Chance had taken the time to remove the last article of clothing he wore, only to find the smaller tom on his knees before him. His eyes looked him over before settling on his face, concern washing over him, but at the same time Jake said he trusted him so he knew that the other wasn't going to be worried. To help ease his anxiety, the tabby leaned over the offered frame and nuzzled the back of his neck, delivering kisses and love bites to help comfort Jake whilst a paw moved up to slide two fingers into said male's mouth and cover them with saliva. Meanwhile, his aching erection was twitching and rubbing itself between the lithe kat's legs, making him all-the-more nervous. But Jake was determined not to back down. He wanted this and was ready and willing to go all the way.

"It's alright Jake…I won't hurt you…It'll be okay. I promise…" Chance cooed as he continued to nuzzle and give affection, his fingers leaving Jake's mouth when he deemed them wet enough and trailed them down the brown feline's spine to the base of his tail, where he used his dry finger and thumb to rub at the spot. There was a rather loud mewl that came from the one underneath, his tail curling against his back as the spot was continuously rubbed. His breath quickened as well while he let out high pitched moans and purrs; it only fueling the flames of Chance's desire. Once he had gotten Jake to raise his tail, the paw slid around the limb and gently circled the puckered ring of muscle found there. He made sure his claws were retracted before probing the entrance with a finger, rubbing it until it relaxed so he could slip the digit in and curl it. (Soothing his inner muscles.) He was thankful that the only sound of disapproval he got from his partner was a grunt of discomfort at the odd sensation and thus repeated the process with another finger until he had both inside the younger male. Together they scissored and pumped, moving deeper into his body to prepare him for the vastly larger intrusion that was to come. Chance wanted to make sure that Jake was completely ready for it, however, as he was a rather well-endowed kat and had promised he wouldn't hurt the other. After pushing his fingers in as far as they could go, he carefully slid out his claws and probed around for something; not ceasing his search until he found what he was looking for and lightly pushed against it with the tips of his claws since his fingers couldn't quite reach. A sudden rock back came from the one being prepared and a mew was heard. The gunner whimpered and moaned louder than before as he tried to ride on the tabby's fingers, his form writhing needily.

"Aughn…Chance…t-that felt…nnah…good…" Jake mewled as his form rocked back and forth trying to gain more of that heavenly feeling.

"I know, but be patient…You'll get more…" The yellow male uttered as his fingers retreated, earning whimpers of protest even though the overall experience was somewhat uncomfortable. Chance planted a kiss to a damp shoulder and sat up on his knees; one hand holding onto Jake's hip to hold him still while the other gripped him around the base of the tail and rubbed, causing the appendage to flick around from left to right and then curl.

"Hope you're ready buddy because I can't wait any longer…"

"Uhn…d-do it Chance…"

That was all Chance needed as he carefully started to push himself into the more-than-willing body of his best friend and partner. He let out a hiss as he stopped at the head, allowing Jake to adjust to the difference between his fingers and his erection. Only when he felt the muscles relax did he proceed, using every ounce of self-control not to thrust in all at once for fear of hurting the person he promised he wouldn't. So he moved almost painfully slow until the smaller kat grew impatient and tried to rock back. There was a small whimper from him, but he wouldn't let Chance stop. The pilot paused briefly about half way in when he heard the shorthair's breath quicken and was going to ask if he should pull out, but the wanton look he was given told him otherwise. And so, with one final push, he completely sheathed himself inside the hot, compliant body of his newfound lover. It was more amazing than any fantasy he'd had about them and prayed that this wouldn't be the only time it happened.

"You alright buddy?" He asked; worry saturating his tone as he looked down at the struggling male.

At first there was no response, just heavy breathing and strained sounds. Jake's eyes had shut tightly closed when the other had fully entered him. When they opened, they were glazed, one small tear escaping the corner of his eyes to sink into his fur.

"I-I'm fine…nngh…it feels…awkward, but…if you move, I'm sure it'll go away." He murmured softly.

With a nod, the bigger kat pulled almost all the way out, and then pushed back in slowly creating a pattern that took a few seconds to pick up in speed and force. Soon, however, he was thrusting into the lithe body beneath him, using Jake's movements and noises as encouragement. As Jake predicted, the dull throb steadily disappeared and left behind nothing but pure pleasure. He found himself rocking back to meet Chance's thrusts in order to strengthen the effects of their lovemaking. Once he had a set pattern going, the older SWAT Kat rested a paw beside the brown one's head, the other wrapping around his waist to hold him tight as he drove into him hard and quick. Cries of ecstasy were being elicited from his lover, who was now digging his claws into the sheets, ears pinned and brows dipped over closed eyes. His mouth hung open to scream out his partner's name, especially when that soft bundle of nerves inside him was targeted. The two of them were moving so roughly that the bed creaked, the headboard having started to bang against the wall lightly due to the intensity of their actions. (Not that either of them cared at the moment.)

"Ch-Chance…Aughn, oh god…Chance!…" Jake cried, his calls being laced with loud, affectionate purrs and mews. He was completely lost in the throes of passion, as was the tabby. (Judging from the feral growls and his own purrs.) The nirvanaic gunner dug his sharp claws so deep into the mattress that he ruptured the material. It had become so much that Jake felt himself growing hard again solely from the feel of the large member thrusting inside him. His shaft began bobbing between his legs, dripping white onto the bed as his tail lashed around with Chance's. (The two appendages curling around one another every once in a while.) When Chance felt himself nearing completion, his tail wrapped around the smaller tom's and held it compellingly. He strengthened his pounds to show his desire to finish. It was then that he noticed the chocolate kat's highly aroused state and wrapped his fingers around the hot, twitching organ, pumping it in time to his own movements in order to bring them equal pleasure. It only took a few minutes more before he was releasing a powerful growl, his form stilling as he came inside the smaller male. He rocked his hips faintly until he'd fully emptied himself inside the slender body. Such sensation brought Jake into his second orgasm, the sticky white substance splattering against the sheets in the thick rivulets until he was completely and utterly drained.

"Nnn…That…was better than anything I could have fantasized…" Chance uttered softly with a smirk at his friend's disheveled state, disheveled but completely satisfied and content.

"…Yeah." Was the slurred reply from the worn out tom as he gazed through half open eyes at his lover, giving a pitched whimper when said male pulled out of him and trembling as he felt fluids slide down the insides of his thighs. Once he was able to, he stretched his arms out in front of him and tilted his head back, yawning loudly while his claws came out and his tongue curled prior to the nails retracting. He shook his head after raising himself onto his paws and knees. He tilted his head back again to look at the form kneeling over him and smiled, raising a paw up to the back of Chance's head only to bring him down into a kiss. (Tilting his head slightly so he could deepen it.) When they parted, they nuzzled and purred contently, shifting to lie on the bed after discarding the dirty blanket so that they could crawl underneath the clean one. Jake instantly snuggled up to the larger form in order to be held, which Chance had absolutely no qualms over as he wrapped his arms protectively around the gunner.

"Mmnn…I love you Jake."

Jake's ears perked and his head shot up, gaping at Chance for a moment before a smile slowly spread across his face and he rubbed their noses together, a paw rising to stroke the tabby's face.

"I love you too Chance." He murred, giving him a light kiss before nuzzling under his chin and sighing heavily, finding peace and safety in the larger kat's arms. (To the point that he had no trouble falling asleep.) Chance watched him for a little while before he too drifted off peacefully. The rain ceasing gradually.

*****

Jake was the first one to awaken the next morning. He felt unusually warm, so warm in fact that he was sure it wasn't just his own body heat radiating around him. He opened his sleepy eyes slowly, only to find Chance's broad chest blocking his view. He had no idea why he would be sleeping with Chance, let alone why Chance would be holding him so tightly. (Which he took notice of when he tried to move his arms, only for them to be stopped in their tracks by the makeshift arm- barriers of his friend.) It wasn't until he began to squirm in Chance's grasp that he noticed a mildly strong stinging pain coming from his backside.

_Wait a minute…Why does my butt hurt?!_

Suddenly, all the memories of the previous night's events came rushing into his mind's eye. He remembered everything that he and his 'best friend' had accomplished to physically manifest. His face took on a look of immediate horror and shock.

…_Oh god! Did I really just sleep with my best friend?! With __**Chance?!!!**__...That's…That's….._

He didn't have time to finish his thoughts, for Chance had opened his blue eyes and was smiling at him. All remorse and hesitation left Jake at the sight of his friend…No, lover. He realized that he had wanted the big kat as much, if not more, as he wanted him. However, he wasn't about to forget how exactly the whole ordeal had started in the first place.

"Mnrr….I hate you."

"Why?"

"….I just do."

"Haha. Is Jake being all **tail-hurt**over last night?" Chance snickered as he raised an arm to block the pillow coming down on him.

"Shut the hell up."

"Well…At least one good thing came out of this…"

Jake glared at him, his muzzle being hidden in Chance's chest. "And what would that be?"

"You had something to distract you from the storm…"

"…Smart ass."

Needless to say, life would be very interesting from now on. **Very** interesting indeed…

----------

Well, that's it for the story! I hope I didn't do too badly. The only thing that I think I might have to revise is their ages. (I think I may have made them too young. Oh well, I'm sure it's fine.) And remember, constructive criticism is always helpful!!! **ALWAYS!!!!!** ^_^

P.S. - I repeat the ORIGINAL STORY credit goes to Jake Clawson (user), NOT ME. I can only take credit for the REVISION, ADD-ON CONTENT, and EDITING.

Caidezes out.


End file.
